1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mounting structure for mounting a transmission in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a mounting structure for mounting a transmission in a vehicle by using an L-shaped mounting member (refer to, for example, Utility Model Registration No. 2530847). According to the mounting structure described in Utility Model Registration No. 2530847, an L-shaped mounting member is provided with a stiffener to be connected to an engine so as to enhance the rigidity of connection between a transmission and an engine.
In a parallel shaft type transmission or the like, if a transmission case is comprised of a plurality of split cases connected in an axial direction, then a thrust force in the axial direction is generated by the use of a helical gear, causing the application of a force in a direction that tends to open the connected portions of the split cases constituting the transmission case.